


Right Now

by Rosae, Sif (Rosae)



Series: Frostironstrange Works [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel) - Freeform, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, No Angst, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Sif
Summary: In which everything is good, everyone is at least decent at parenting (even if Odin's concept of what is an okay level of arming children is a bit off), and nothing hurts. Alternatively titled: How Tony Stark Meet The Second Love Of His Life Before He Had Even Figured Out Quantum Mechanics (that would take another three years).





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a soft and sweet Kid AU, so I did!

There was a new kid in school today. They had soft black hair, and wore a green sweater with black pants. They were very pretty. And handsome. When Mr. Coulson had introduced them, he had said their name was Loki as they tried to hide behind his pant leg. Their soft green eyes had regarded the whole class with suspicion. Tony wanted very much to tell them everything was okay. He had already gotten in trouble for talking out of turn today though, so he just mumbled ‘hello Loki’ like everyone else.

Stephen had sat up really straight when Loki was introduced. He’d been interested, but he also said nothing. Tony always knew when his boyfriend had something to say because Tony paid attention just like his Momma taught him. He’d only been dating Stephen for three months now, but it felt like forever and he loved it. Stephen was smart, Stephen was pretty, Stephen was funny and Stephen even liked Tony back. Tony had wanted to marry him right away, but his dad had just laughed and said he had to wait until he was at least eighteen. That seemed like way, way too long a time to wait, but Tony would manage it for Stephen. He’d wait a million years for Stephen. 

At lunch time, Tony sat with Stephen and all their friends. The lunch room echoed a lot, and there were about two hundred children in there total. Usually Tony liked the loud din, but today he was worried about it. Loki had tucked themselves away in the quietest corner of the room. Their face was scrunched up, they were hardly picking at their food and they kept rubbing under their ears just like Bruce did when he was getting overstim-u-lated. Loki was sitting all alone too, but Tony was unsure that that was a bad thing since Thor had tried to sit with Loki already and been told to go away. Maybe Loki wanted to be alone because of the noise? It was a internal debate Tony had been having for the past eternity (or five minutes in adult time). In the end, the recess bell rung before he could make up his mind.

Now on the playground, it was currently a war zone. Tony’s group (”The Avengers!” Steve had yelled one day after Bruce had been picked on one too many times), didn’t let anyone pick on anyone else. Stupid Hydra liked to try though. Hydra even had dumb rules about who could pick on who, saying that boys could pick on boys, and girls could pick on girls or boys, but boys couldn’t pick on girls because they were “weaker”. It was the dumbest thing Tony had ever heard, and Steve had responded that nobody could pick anyone, but Hydra was strict about their rules. So now the playground had the two groups running around, getting into fights and avoiding the recess monitors. Clint was the lookout for the Avengers, sitting up in the highest tower to watch and whistle out bird calls to communicate. 

Today though, Tony didn’t need Clint’s bird calls to know exactly where Hydra would be heading first. It took all of two minutes for their whole group to have zeroed in on Loki. Red Skull was at the front of the pack, but as Tony slowed his pace to a walk he realized that they just looked… confused. Maybe a little angry from Red Skull’s clenched fists. 

Loki on the other hand was just reading their book, something that shouldn’t have bothered Hydra at all. It was probably the fact that Loki was reading their book a good thirty feet up in one of the pine trees that ringed the playground that was bothering them. Tony was wondering how the hell they got up there in the first place, so were the other Avengers who were slowly coming to a stop behind Tony. Huh. Well the recess monitors had never said they couldn’t climb the trees. 

“Loki!” Came a loud voice that made Loki put their book down and roll their eyes. Thor was running across the clearing and waving enthusiastically. He screeched to a halt in front of the tree, grinning up at the child in the tree. Hydra and the Avengers both waited to see where this would go. Thor was one of the older kids so he usually played elsewhere. 

“What do you want Thor? I’m trying to read!” Loki complained, gesturing to their book.

“Do you want to come play with me and Sif and Fandral and Hogon?” Thor didn’t seem put off by Loki’s attitude at all. 

“No, I’m tired today and I just want to read.” 

“Okay! ‘Member mom said to make friend though!” Thor was running off then, always in a hurry to get somewhere. That made some sense though, so Loki was Thor’s sibling then? They didn’t look a lot alike, but sometimes that happened. 

Hydra didn’t seem as willing to accept things. Just as Loki had turned back to their book, Red Skull had picked up a rock. Then looked at Loki. Then dropped the rock. Then turned to Amora, clearly looking for guidance. She huffed at them. Amora wasn’t really a Hydra kid, but she acted a lot like one. Today she seemed to be playing along because she picked up the rock that Red Skull had dropped and threw it at Loki. It bounced off their book and Loki let out a huff.

“What now?” 

Steve looked ready to go fight Red Skull, but Tony stuck out one stubby arm to hold him back. They had to wait till Red Skull actually did something and then Hydra couldn’t say they were starting fights for no reason. Stephen was ready to go get the recess monitor if they threw anymore rocks though. 

Amora raised her eyebrow at Red Skull, and after a moment he yelled a question at Loki.

“Are you a boy or a girl?” 

Loki looked down at Red Skull with disdain. It took a lot of effort for Tony to not roll his eyes and call Hydra dumb again. Why did they care about that? It was rude to ask too! Momma had said so! After a moment of staring up into the branches of the trees, Loki replied. 

“I’m neither today. Now go away. I’m trying to read.” 

“What do you mean neither!? You can’t be neither!” 

“Can too. Now shoo!” 

Red Skull stamped his foot, hands tightly balled into fists. “You have to be one or the other though, so that way we know what rules to follow!” 

Loki picked their book back up, clearly having lost interest in Red Skull. “Well, tough. I’m neither so I don’t have to follow any rules.” 

That was, apparently the wrong thing to say. Red Skull wasn’t very good with words or confusing situations, so his response was to grab another rock and through it at Loki. This time, aiming for their face. 

Tony dropped his arm, racing to stop Red Skull, which caused all the avengers to rush forward too. Stephen raced to get Ms. Potts who was on the other side of the playground. As it turns out, none of them needed to have bothered.

Loki caught the rock. They then twisted their wrist and threw it right back at Red Skull smacking him straight in the face. Their book was tucked under their arm, and then they pulled something shiny and metal from their pocket. A knife, but not like the ones Jarvis used when he was cooking. This was one of those knifes that were in Dad’s hunting room that Tony wasn’t allowed to touch. Loki scampered down the tree, using their knife as a hand hold. Red Skull had just recovered from the rock when he looked up to see Loki standing over him, knife held out, ready to attack him. All the sudden, it seemed like nobody was interested in being with Hydra anymore. Tony was wondering if Steve was gonna hafta fight Loki now. Probably not, Ms. Potts was almost here anyways.

Loki glared down at Red Skull, their eyes narrow and teeth bared. They looked like a wolf. 

“You ever try that again and next time it won’t be the rock I throw at you. Understand?” They growled, and Red Skull nodded fervently. 

For a moment, everyone held their breath, but then Loki decided that was good enough and lowered their knife. Tony let out a sigh of relief, glad it was all over. 

“Stephen, slow down, you know you aren’t supposed to ru- IS THAT A KNIFE.”

Oh. Ms. Potts was here. 

Loki sighed, looking up to the sky and looking forty years older then they actually were. 

In the end, Loki didn’t get in trouble because their dad had given them the knife. Apparently Thor had one too, but he’d never pulled it out before. Their dad didn’t see what the issue was. 

(The voices carried from inside the principal’s office where Mr. Fury was talking to Loki’s dad. Natasha had snuck Tony past Ms. Potts so they could listen in. 

”Mr. Odin, I understand that the knife was for self-defense but Loki is six years old.”

“And? I got my first knife at half their age! It’s an important part of a child’s education.”

“What if they had decided to stab Mr. Schmidt today?”

“Then Mr. Schmidt would have learned a very important lesson about respecting other people. Need I remind you that he threw a rock at my child first?”)

It was an hour before the fight was resolved, and they had to sneak back before it was over so Mr. Coulson wouldn’t notice they were gone, but it was good that Loki’s dad was on their side. Loki got out just before it was time to go home for the day, so Tony didn’t get to talk to them at all. But Steve was able to talk to Thor and find out that Loki wasn’t going to get in trouble. They just weren’t allowed to bring their knives anymore. 

That night, Stephen was staying over. (Tony got to have one sleep over a week, and while usually he had several friends over, he always picked one week a month to just be for him and his Boyfriend. Momma called it their date night and teased him about it while they made cookies together, and Dad always took Tony to a flor-ist (”Floor-ist, not flur-ish kiddo.”) to get flowers because flowers were also important for dating. They had a ton of fun together, Tony gave Stephen his flowers, they ate too many cookies, and they stayed up way too late even after all lights were out. Tonight, Stephen had something important to talk about. The two were curled up together, and Tony could feel the question before Stephen even asked it.

“Tony, do you think Loki is a nice person?” 

That took a moment worth of thought. 

“Yeah. They’re scary but they’re nice. Or at least not mean, for sure! Red Skull was just being a bully.”

Stephen sighed happily. “Okay. That’s good. My mama said you shouldn’t have a crush on someone if they’re mean.” 

Oh. 

“You have a crush on Loki?” Tony was a little worried, his arms wrapping around Stephen a little tighter. Stephen blinked up at him before grinning.

“I do! But don’t worry, I still love you too!” Then he leaned up and gave Tony a kiss on the nose that made everything feel a lot better. Now that he didn’t have to worry, Tony considered Loki honestly for a moment. 

“…They are really pretty. I guess I might have a bit of a crush on them too.” Tony mumbled, unsure now. He’d never had a crush on two people before. He looked down at Stephen for help. Stephen was good at crushes! He’d figured out that Tony had a crush on him before Tony did!

Stephen just gave Tony a big grin. “I asked my mama what to do if you liked two people before I came over. She said that you gotta ask permission and make sure both people knows about the other one, but that it’s just the same as when you like one person! You can even have all three dating together.” There was a pause, and his voice turned serious. “But you do gotta ask everyone for permission, otherwise it’s cheating! And she said it’s even worse to cheat on people then cheating on a video game or on a test! If someone says no, you gotta listen to, just like with everything else.”

Huh. That didn’t sound so hard. Tony looked at Stephen for a moment, thinking things over. “Okay. So I say yes. Do you say yes?” Suddenly he was very nervous, even though that was silly since Stephen had brought it up.

“Of course! Now we just gotta ask Loki tomorrow.” 

The two stayed up well into the morning plotting their attempt. When Maria found them, fast asleep on a piece of paper with crayon scribbles all over it titled “The Plan To Asc Ask Loki Out <3 <3 <3″ she stole a quick photo before going to fetch Howard so he could see. Howard gave a quiet laugh and went to go give Odin a call so he’d have a heads up for whatever happened at school that day. 

In the end, it wasn’t as smooth as either Tony or Stephen planned, with no less then two fires occurring that day (Howard should’ve looked at that plan a little closer). But they got a yes! Loki said he (and they were a he that day, apparently they often changed which gen-der they were) thought that Stephen and Tony were cute and that he’d protect them! One month later, Tony was planning his very first sleepover with his boyfriend and his partner (a word Thor had taught him when giving him the Very Important Shovel Talk although neither of them knew why the adults kept calling it that when it wasn’t about shovels at all). Tony had heard a lot of adults at the last PTA meeting mutter about things, things like “they’ll grow out of it” or “don’t see why that should be allowed at school” or “against god” but Tony didn’t really care. When he’d asked his Momma about it, she’d just said that sometimes people like Red Skull never really grew up and still tried to pick on other people. So he should just ignore them, just like he did with Hydra at school!

Tony was still not sure about things a lot of the time. Adult life seemed very complicated already, and it was really hard to find any stories to follow about men like him who had a boyfriend or a partner, let alone both. But Momma had been getting new books lately, and right now, things seemed pretty darn good. Maybe it wouldn’t last forever, or be a happily ever after like in all the movies, but Dad had said happily ever afters weren’t real and nothing lasted forever (”You just gotta work on stuff now and enjoy it while it’s here, okay kiddo?”). Right now was good though, right now Tony had a boyfriend and a partner as long as he had Right Now, he could keep working on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up, either on my [Blog](www.frostironstrange.tumblr.com) or [ my discord server](https://discord.gg/nsY56GK)!


End file.
